


SGA S1 Haiku

by istia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Haiku, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty first-season haiku, some written 2005, the rest 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA S1 Haiku

###### Rising I

His steps through the gate  
kiss slumbering Atlantis.  
The city rouses.

 

###### Rising II

She feeds and you age.  
As your lifeforce heals her wounds,  
I obey your nod.

 

###### Hide and Seek

Shielded, but afraid:  
As the darkness eats, he  
scores a Hail Mary!

 

###### Thirty-Eight Minutes

Chill of space, Wraith bug:  
Don't talk to me about screwed!  
Kill me to save me.

 

###### Suspicion

Beloved necklace,  
childhood gift from her father.  
My touch wakes evil.

 

###### Childhood's End

Tonight I must die  
before I turn twenty-five.  
Stay with me this day.

 

###### Poisoning the Well

Hair like sun, eyes warm  
with need to save her kind.  
Wraith and man fall dead.

 

###### Underground

Harvest toast, false smiles,  
giant underground bunker.  
Define "strange," Rodney.

 

###### Home

Dead friends at my door.  
We don't leave people behind:  
protect your millions.

 

###### The Storm

Storms inside and out:  
wind, waves, lightning in the halls;  
knives in eyes and hands.

 

###### The Eye

Rain, blood, and terror.  
A madman grasps at the prize  
and sixty men die.

 

###### The Defiant One

Winter in your youth...  
but John's alone in peril.  
You shoot, and free me.

 

###### Hot Zone

Old lab, damp, mildewed;  
Ancient evil uncovered.  
Oh, God--I'm still here!

 

###### Sanctuary

Fair and young as spring,  
she lies and you believe her!  
And send me away.

 

###### Before I Sleep

She waited alone,  
life confined to fleet moments,  
for love of us all.

 

###### The Brotherhood

Dirt, tiles, and puzzles:  
We beat our old enemy,  
but lose to new friends.

 

###### Letters from Pegasus

Carson cries; Bates smiles.  
Letters to mums and siblings,  
but mine to strangers.

 

###### The Gift

They call it a "gift,"  
this burden black as a curse:  
Wraith speak in my _head_!

 

###### The Siege I

No undue pressure!  
Rock, paper, scissors:  
Flatter the dead man.

 

###### The Siege II

Railguns, darts, and drones;  
the Wraith are in Atlantis.  
So long, Rodney. No!


End file.
